Sandking SWB
The Vapid Sandking SWB is a two-door off-road pickup featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the successor of the 3D Universe Sandking. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design, overall, is strongly related to that of a , with some design cues from the first and second generations, such as the tail lights. The split headlights take cues from numerous generations of pickups. As the name suggests, the Sandking SWB is a full-size pickup with a S'hort '''W'heel 'B'ase, which is also a lifted off-road variant of the Sadler. The truck comes with extremely knobby tire treads and impact struts, which begin suspended at the center of the truck and continues down to the wheels, with the suspension blue shock absorbers and its corresponding springs exposed. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sandking SWB has a high amount of ground clearance. The modeled single cam V8 provides it with good power and torque, allowing it to get over obstacles easily, as well as most low-profile cars. While similar to its large brother, the Sandking XL, its turning radius is more effective due to its shorter wheelbase. Acceleration and gear-shift rate also seems to be an improvement. The truck, however, has poor handling on the roads, offering fairly low levels of grip, due to the truck's heavy body. Off-road, the truck handles better, but the heavy weight of the truck and its long wheelbase contribute to its handling not being the best of the off-roaders, although suspension upgrades can make a noticeable difference. Like the Rebel and other off-road vehicles, however, its exposed tires make an easy target to be shot, unless it is fitted with bulletproof tires. A known glitch or design flaw in the game was that the truck did not feature full 4WD, so off-road traction on steep hills was limited. However, as of update 1.08, the truck now features fully functional 4WD, so it is now an extremely capable off-roader. The engine sound is similar to the Landstalker's engine sound, however, it is of higher revs, and therefore sounds like a high-revving diesel engine. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery SandkingSWB.jpg|Trevor evading cops in a '''Sandking SWB. Vapid Sandking SWB.jpg|A Sandking SWB in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). SandkingSWB-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Sandking SWB on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. SandkingSWB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sandking SWB on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen driving on the trails in and around Blaine County. *Parked near the Del Perro Beach boardwalk on the beach where the triathlon starts. *Sometimes spawns next to a house just off on Joshua Road, on the far west end of the Grand Senora Desert. *At the end of a dirt road near the Pacific Ocean in Palomino Highlands. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Seen rarely driving around Sandy Shores. *Very common in Lago Zancudo if driving the Guardian. *Available on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $38,000. *Commonly seen on Senora Way in north Los Santos County. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Sandking SWB are Rebel Radio, Soulwax FM and FlyLo FM. *After Patch 1.13, the Sandking SWB and Sandking XL were accidentally changed from AWD to RWD. **Patch 1.14 reverted this unintentional change on both the Sandking SWB, the XL and other AWD vehicles. *In GTA V, the cab lights will not work on the variant where these are present. The same error is seen on similar trucks like the Sadler and the Utility Truck. See Also *Sandking XL - Four-door, longer wheelbase variant. *Sandking - 3D Universe iteration of the Sandking SWB and Sandking XL. *Sadler - Another pick-up with similar design cues to the Sandking XL and SWB. *The Liberator - Off-road monster truck also sharing design cues with the Sandking XL and SWB. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:All wheel drive vehicles